Serial communication protocols between electronic devices, particularly single-wire protocols, often include a host controller device and one or more slave devices communicating on a common bus. Examples of such communication protocols include the I2C protocol, SMBus protocol, CAN protocol, etc.
These protocols typically include a one or more host or controller devices that transmit requests onto the bus, and one or more slave devices that transmit responses onto the bus. If the host device is to receive data from multiple slave devices, the host device will send a request to the first device that includes the first device's address. Then, after the first device response, the host sends another request to the second device that includes the second device's address. Addressing each slave device individually may cause undesirable latency, especially in applications such as automotive systems monitoring systems, which may require fast response times with low latency.